R3hab
Fadil El Ghoul (n. Breda, Países Bajos, 2 de abril de 1986) más conocido artísticamente como R3hab es un DJ y productorholandés de origen marroquí. Su música está orientado al género electro house y dutch house. En el Winter Music Conference del 2012 ganó el premió al "Mejor artista solista revelación". En la encuesta realizada en 2016 por la revista DJmag ocupa el puesto #21, manteniendo su posición respecto al año anterior. Biografía Nació en la ciudad de Breda, donde desde joven expreso poseer mucho acercamiento a la música. Durante plena adolescencia, Fadil comenzó su carrera como DJ haciéndose conocer como R3hab, y estableciendo su nombre en la escena house neerlandesa. Con el lanzamiento de la exitosa remezcla en colaboración de Hardwell, de “Toys Are Nuts” para Chuckie obtuvo el respaldo de varios renombrados DJs del mundo. El sencillo también en colaboración del productor neerlandés Hardwell, "MRKRSTFT" se convirtió en un verdadero éxito y fue incluido en el CD recopilatorio de Sensation White en 2008. Después de realizar remixes para Chuckie, Chris Lake, Laidback Luke, Hi_Tack, Sharam, Rene Amesz y Gregor Salto, era inevitable que R3hab mostraría su rostro en los eventos más convocantes como Fame=DJ’s, Dirty Dutch, Rocksteady y uno de más grandes festivales de dance de los Países Bajos, Mysteryland. R3hab publicó un sencillo titulado "Blue Magic", producido junto a su mejor amigo de toda su vida que es Hardwell, lanzado a través de la discográfica de Chris Lake, Rising Music. En 2009, se contactó con otra pareja de famosos DJ neerlandeses, los productores Koen Groeneveld y Addy van der Zwan, para producir varios tracks lanzados bajo el sello discográfico orientado a la música techno _aBZOluT y también lanzar bajo este mismo sello el track "Lightsaber Purple". Sus producciones originales han causado gran sensación en las pistas de baile de todo el mundo y frecuentemente figuran en listas de Beatport. Sus lanzamientos más notables hasta la fecha son "Pump The Party" producido en conjunto con Ferruccio Salvo, "The Bottle Song", editado bajo el sello Wall Recordings, y el tan esperado "Prutataaa", primera colaboración con Afrojack. Gracias a su talento para la producción, le permitió firmar para el sello Wall Recordings propiedad de Afrojack y es citado por él como "uno de sus mayores talentos". En 2012, contribuyó en la producción del EP, When The Lights Go Out, para la cantante australiana Havana Brown en las canciones "You'll Be Mine" y "Big Banana". Actualmente, R3hab es uno de los productores más solicitados a lo hora de remezclar canciones de artistas reconocidos como Madonna, Lady Gaga, Jennifer López, LMFAO, David Guetta, Bob Sinclar, Calvin Harris, entre otros. También logró ubicar el tema "Big Banana" junto a la cantante Havana Brown en el puesto 1 de la categoría música club/dance de Billboard por unas semanas. A fines de 2013, lanzaron en co-producción junto a NERVO y Ummet Ozcan el sencillo "Revolution", el cual alcanzó el número 37 en la lista de sencillos del Reino Unido. Definitivamente el año 2014 fue el mejor para el en lo que va de su carrera, ya que logró la ubicación 23 en el ranking 100 de Djs. En ese mismo año, colaboró con Calvin Harris en la pista Burnin' incluido en su álbum Motion. Discografía Sencillos y EP 2007: * 1992 (con Hardwell) * Envy (con Spoiled Bratz) 2008: * Mrkrstft (con Hardwell) 2009: * Red Magic (con Hardwell) * Blue Magic (con Hardwell) * Cobra * Purple Lightsaber * Overdose (con Chuckie) * Get Get Down (con Addy van der Zwan) * Cities EP (con Koen Groeneveld) ** Casablanca Epic ** Dubai Shuffle ** Looping New York * Fastevil (con Koen Groeneveld, Addy van der Zwan) * Beats Is A Booming / Sauerkraut Sandwich (con Koen Groeneveld & Addy van der Zwan) 2010: * Istandam (con Koen Groeneveld, Addy van der Zwan) * Rock This Place * Keep Up For Your Love (con Ferruccio Salvo) * Labyrinth (con Hardwell) * I Wanna (con Groovenatics) * Pump The Party (con Ferruccio Salvo) 2011: * The Bottle Song Recordings * Prutataaa (con Afrojack) [Wall Recordings) * Sending My Love (con Swanky Tunes feat. Max C) Recordings 2012: * Chainsaw The Night / Chainsaw Showers * Big Banana (con Havana Brown & Prophet) * Living 4 The City (feat. Shermanology) Recordings * A Night In (EDC Orlando 2012 Anthem) Records * Skydrop (con ZROQ) Recordings 2013: * #MiamBackAgain (con Nari & Milani &MYNC) Records * Do It (con David Solano) (Life In Color Anthem 2013) Records * Raise Those Hands (con Bassjackers) Eye Records * Revolution (con NERVO & Ummet Ozcan) Records * Flight (con Steve Aoki) MAK Records * Rip It Up (con Lucky Date) Recordings 2014: * Revolution (Vocal Mix) (con NERVO & Ummet Ozcan) Records * Samurai (Go Hard) Records * Androids MAK Records * Flashlight (con Deorro) Records * Unstoppable (feat. Eva Simons) Download * How We Party (con VINAI) Records * Soundwave (con Trevor Guthrie) Records * Ready For the Weekend (con NERVO feat. Ayah Marar) Records * Burnin' (con Calvin Harris) Eye Records * Karate (con KSHMR) Records 2015: * Phoenix (con Sander van Doorn) Records * Tiger (con Skytech & Fafaq) Records * Won't Stop Rocking (con Headhunterz) Records * Strong (con KSHMR) Records * Hakuna Matata (Hardwell Edit) Recordings 2016: * Get Up (con Ciara) Records * Near Me (con BURNS) Records * Freak (con Quintino) Records * Care (con Felix Snow feat. Madi) Records * Wave (con f(Amber + Luna)) [ SM Entertainment ] * Sakura Records * Icarus MUSIC * Everything (con Skytech) MUSIC 2017: * Trouble (con VÉRITÉ) MUSIC * Hallucinations (feat. R I T U A L) MUSIC * Marrakech (con Skytech) MUSIC Remixescódigo · editar 2017: * Bruno Mars - 24k Magic (R3hab Remix) * Clean Bandit ft. Zara Larsson - Symphony (R3hab remix) * Maroon 5 ft. Future - Cold (R3hab & Khrebto Remix) * The Chainsmokers & Coldplay - Something Just Like This (R3hab Remix) * DJ Snake feat. Justin Bieber - Let Me Love You (R3hab Remix) * Ella Vos - White Noise (R3hab Remix) * Migos - Bad & Boujee (R3hab vs No Riddim & It's Different Remix) 2016: * Zara Larsson - I Would Like (R3hab Remix) * R3hab & Skytech - Everything (VIP Remix) * R3HAB - Icarus (R3hab & Skytech Remix) * Major Lazer feat. Justin Bieber - Cold Water (R3hab vs. Skytech Remix) * Zara Larsson - Ain't My Fault (R3hab Remix) * The Chainsmokers feat. Halsey - Closer (R3hab Remix) * Calvin Harris feat. Rihanna - This Is What You Came For (R3hab x Henry Fong Remix) * Rihanna - Needed Me (R3hab Remix) * Rihanna - Kiss It Better (R3hab Remix) * Rihanna feat. Drake - Work (R3hab & Quintino Remix) * Rihanna feat. Drake - Work (R3hab Extended Remix) Explicit * R3hab & Quintino - Freak (VIP Remix) 2015: * Bomba Estéreo ft. Will Smith - Fiesta (R3hab Remix) * Taylor Swift - Wildest Dreams (R3hab Remix) * Nytrix - Take Me Higher (R3hab Remix) * Axwell Λ Ingrosso - Sun Is Shining (R3hab Remix) * Calvin Harris - How Deep Is Your Love (Calvin Harris & R3hab Remix) * ZZ Ward - LOVE 3X (R3hab Remix) * Calvin Harris feat. HAIM - Pray To God (R3hab Remix) * Rihanna - Bitch Better Have My Money (R3hab Remix) * Ciara – I Bet (R3hab Remix)' 2014: * Calvin Harris feat. John Newman – Blame (R3hab Club / Trap Remixes) * John Legend – You & I (Nobody in the World) (R3hab Remix) * Calvin Harris – Summer (R3hab & Ummet Ozcan Remix) * Tiësto feat. Matthew Koma – Wasted (R3hab Remix) * Beyoncé – Pretty Hurts (R3hab Remix) * Rita Ora – I Will Never Let You Down (R3hab Remix) * My Crazy Girlfriend – Stupid Love (R3hab Remix) * Gareth Emery feat. Krewella – Lights & Thunder (R3hab Remix) 2013: * Pitbull feat. Ke$ha - Timber * Just Ivy feat. Akon – Paradise * The Wombats – Your Body Is A Weapon * ONO – Walking on Thin Ice * Rihanna – What Now * Cole Plante, Myon and Shane 54 feat. Koko Laroo – Lie to Me * Cher – Woman's World * Dan Black feat. Kelis – Hearts (Kaskade & R3hab Remix) * Diplo – Express Yourself (R3hab & Diplo Remix) * NERVO – Hold On (R3hab & Silvio Ecomo Remix) * Irina feat. Dave Audé – One Last Kiss * Ono feat. Dave Audé – Hold Me * Priyanka Chopra feat. will.i.am – In My City (R3hab & ZROQ Remix) * David Guetta feat. Ne-Yo & Akon – "Play Hard" (R3hab Remix) * Tiësto – Chasing Summers (R3hab & Quintino Remix) * 7Lions – Born 2 Run * Example – Perfect Replacement (R3hab & Hard Rock Sofa Remix) * Bruno Mars – Locked Out of Heaven (R3hab Afterhour Remix) * Calvin Harris – I Need Your Love (R3hab Remix) 2012: * No Doubt – “''Looking Hot''” * Enrique Iglesias – “''Finally Found You''” * Cherry Cherry Boom Boom – “''One And Only''” * Havana Brown & R3hab – “''You'll Be Mine''” (R3hab & ZROQ Remix) * Michael Woods feat. Ester Dean – “''We've Only Just Begun''” (R3hab & ZROQ Remix) * Far East Movement ft. Cover Drive – “''Turn Up the Love''” * Meital feat. Sean Kingston – “''On Ya''” * Adam Lambert - "Never Close Our Eyes" (R3hab Oldskool Bounce Remix) * Sultan & Ned Shepard feat Taryn Manning – “''Send Me Your Love''” * Usher – “''Scream''” * Jay Sean – “''I'm All Yours''” * DJ Denis Feat. Juan Magán, Lil Jon & Baby Bash – “''Shuri Shuri (Lets Get Loco)” * Madonna – “''Turn Up the Radio” (R3hab’s Surrender Remix) * Calvin Harris & Example – “''We'll Be Coming Back''” * Pitbull – “''Back in Time''” * Afrojack & Shermanology – “''Can't Stop Me''” (R3hab & Dyro Remix) * Eva Simons – “I Don't Like You” * Cosmo – “Naughty Party” * David Guetta feat. Chris Brown & Lil Wayne – "I Can Only Imagine" (R3hab Remix) * Will.i.am ft. JLO & Mick Jagger – “Go Hard” (R3hab vs The Eye Remix) * DEV ft. Enrique Iglesias – “Naked” * Eric Turner ft. Lupe Fiasco & Tinie Tempah – “Angel & Stars” * Taio Cruz – “Troublemaker” * LMFAO – “Sorry For Party Rocking” (R3hab Remix) * Karmin – “Brokenhearted” * Labrinth – “Last Time” * Adrian Lux feat. Lune – “Fire” (R3hab's Bigroom Remix) * Cassie – “King Of Hearts” * Porcelain Black & Lil Wayne – “Rock n Roll” (R3hab's Ruby Skye Remix) * Porcelain Black – “Naughty” (R3hab’s Pacha NYC 6AM Remix) * Steve Aoki & Zuper Blahq – “I'm In The House” (R3hab's Surrender Remix) * Far East Movement & Rye Rye – “Jello” 2011: * Lady Gaga – “Marry the Night” * Sebastian Ingrosso & Alesso – "Calling" (R3hab & Swanky Tunes Remix) * Kaskade feat. Mindy Gledhill – "Eyes" * Benny Benassi feat. Gary Go – "Close To Me" * Katy Perry – "The One That Got Away" * Qwote Feat. Pitbull & Lucenzo – "Throw Your Hands Up (Dançar Kuduro)" (R3hab's Dayglow Remix) * Rihanna & Calvin Harris – "We Found Love" (R3hab's XS Remix) * Tiësto – "Maximal Crazy" (R3hab & Swanky Tunes Remix) * David Guetta feat. Usher – "Without You" (R3hab's XS Remix) * Jennifer López – "Papi" * Gloria Estefan feat. Pitbull – "Wepa" * Rye Rye feat. Robyn – "Never Will Be Mine" * Skylar Grey – "Dance Without You" * Luciana – "I'm Still Hot" * Sander Van Doorn – "Koko" * LMFAO Feat. Natalia Kills – "Champagne Showers" * Cahill feat. Joel Edwards – "In Case I Fall" * Calvin Harris Feat. Kelis – "Bounce" * Lady Gaga – "Judas" * Ralvero Feat. Whiskey Pete – "Drunk Tonight" (R3hab & Ferruccio Salvo Remix) * Manufactured Superstars – "Take Me Over" * Hyper Crush – "Kick Us Out" (R3hab & DJ Frank E Remix) * Pitbull Feat. Ne-Yo, Afrojack & Nayer – "Give Me Everything" * Dada Life – "Fight Club Is Closed (Its Time For Rock'n'Roll)" (R3hab & Ferruccio Salvo Remix) * Wynter Gordon – "Til Death" * Ian Carey Feat. Bobby Anthony & Snoop Dogg – "Last Night" * MYNC Feat. Abigail Bailey – "Something On Your Mind" 2010: * Bob Sinclar Feat. Sean Paul – "Tik Tok" (Chuckie & R3hab Remix) * Addy Van Der Zwan feat. The Michael Zager Band – "Let's All Chant" * DJ Norman vs Darkraver – "Kom Tie Dan He!" (R3hab & Addy Van Der Zwan Remix) * Jasper Forks – "River Flows In You" (R3hab & Addy van der Zwan Remix) * Yello vs. Hardfloor – "Vicious Games" (Addy Van Der Zwan & R3hab Remix) * Franky Rizardo – "Afrika" (R3hab & Ferruccio Salvo Remix) * Critical Mass – "Burning Love" * Issy and David Goncalves – "Physical Love" * G&G – "We Just Criticize" (Addy Van Der Zwan & R3hab Remix) * Rene Amesz – "Coriander" (Hardwell & R3hab Remix) * DJ Mujava – "Mugwanti" * David Guetta feat. Chris Willis, Fergie & LMFAO – "Gettin' Over You" (R3hab Bootleg) * Ray & Anita – "In Da Name Of Love" (Addy van der Zwan & R3hab Remix) * Sunfreakz feat. Dawn Joseph – "My Love" * Quintino vs The Partysquad – "Fire" * Shermanology – "Time WIll Tell" * DJ Irwan feat. Lil Wayne – "That Money" (Addy Van Der Zwan & R3hab Club Mix) * Pacific & Vandyck Feat Boogshe – "Shakin That Ass" (R3hab & Ferruccio Salvo Remix) * Klubbheads – "Turn Up The Bass 2010" (Addy Van Der Zwan & R3hab Remix) * The Subs – "The Pope Of Dope" * Rudenko feat. Adara – "I'm On Top" 2009: * Eddie Thoneick Feat. Shermanology – "In My Head" (R3hab & Addy Van Der Zwan Remix) * Hi Tack – "It's Gonna Be Allright " (R3hab & Addy Van Der Zwan Remix) * Shermanology – "Hey You" * Sunnery James & Ryan Marciano – "The Desert" * Chuckie – "Let The Bass Kick" * Danny Omich & Patrizio Mattei – "Nibiru" * Silvio Ecomo & Chuckie – "Moombah" (Hardwell & Rehab Remix) * Sharam – "Get Wild" (Hardwell & Rehab Remix) * Chris Lake Feat. Nastala – "If You Knew" (Hardwell & Rehab Mix) * Hi_Tack – "I Don't Mind" (Hardwell & Rehab Remix) 2008: * Sunnery James & Ryan Marciano vs. Gregor Salto Feat. Thais – "Pina vs. Mexer"(Hardwell & Rehab Mashup) * Laidback Luke – "Break Down The House" (Hardwell & Rehab Remix) * Gregor Salto – "Bouncing Harbour" (Hardwell And Rehab Remix) * Gregor Salto Feat. Helena Mendes – "Más Que Nada" (Hardwell & Rehab Remix) 2007: * Sidney Samson & Skitzofrenix – "You Don't Love Me (No, No, No)" (Hardwell & Rehab Remix) * Gregor Salto & Chuckie – "Toys Are Nuts" (Hardwell & Rehab Remix) * Gregor Salto feat. Andy Sherman – "Erasmus (Drop The Beat)" (Hardwell & Rehab's Puerto Remix) Categoría:DJ's Categoría:Más Popular Categoría:Clase Mundial